icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Creddie Gallery
Please post fan art at Creddie Fan Art, any Creddie photos from iCarly.com in the Creddie iCarly.com Gallery, and any Creddie GIFs at Creddie GIFs. Photos 3cd239aeb00c11e19894123138140d8c_7.jpg ♥Creddie.jpg 0_xlarge.jpg 0002rt0x.jpeg 002ioar.JPG 00371k3b5.jpg 003ioar.JPG 004ioar.JPG 00528aa5.jpeg 006ioar.JPG 009ioar.jpg 013ioar.jpg 016ioar.jpg 017ioar.jpg 078.JPG 079.JPG 090605-02.jpg Uniform.png 104381025.jpg 104Discrete.jpg 106hdm0.jpg 11024029.jpg 111206icarley1.jpg 111997803-e02b4d2291dd6740d8c0069bf0c84653_4c0c7cd0-full.jpg 130px-56,481,0,375-CreddieKiss.png 15307_391451805945_313727230945_4648665_6541642_n.jpg 16346656.jpg 17338_197303724057_191404724057_2650557_4480328_n.jpg 180px-Bf.jpg 180px-Giu.jpg 180px-Sekfo.jpg 185px-ISafw11.jpg 185px-Screen_shot_2010-10-03_at_7_03_56_PM.png 20081108P_0020.jpg 20276_316072790945_313727230945_4123129_7480162_n.jpg 20670_108584119152375_100000023632939_226132_6758359_n.jpg 212px-ILost_My_Mind-creddie.jpg 21988251.jpg 22572_263100859891_263095419891_3370849_4162605_n.jpg 23461_313776725945_313727230945_4114808_17070_n.jpg 23461_313781270945_313727230945_4114813_7195224_n.jpg 23636_377409984891_263095419891_3792972_7953544_n.jpg 23636_377409994891_263095419891_3792974_2427711_n.jpg 23636_377410004891_263095419891_3792975_2087088_n.jpg 23636_378507319891_263095419891_3822729_6748424_n.jpg 23636_378507324891_263095419891_3822730_1790865_n.jpg 23636_378507334891_263095419891_3822731_899182_n.jpg 23636_378507339891_263095419891_3822732_5584583_n.jpg 24086_383776209891_263095419891_3944775_3113386_n.jpg 24086_383776214891_263095419891_3944776_5498685_n.jpg 24086_383776219891_263095419891_3944777_2528941_n.jpg 24086_383776224891_263095419891_3944778_8384707_n.jpg 24086_383776229891_263095419891_3944779_3144727_n.jpg 24926_375326889891_263095419891_3743924_3305728_n.jpg 26110_1206043283300_1595213411_30497742_4074095_n.jpg 26821_385250785945_313727230945_4505953_3407634_n.jpg 26947_333927586754_53523601754_4107835_7776282_n.jpg 27982_127182923961341_100000089018445_302320_2983415_n.jpg 28928_392328509891_263095419891_4111262_6153355_n.jpg 28928_392328519891_263095419891_4111263_1449200_n.jpg 28928_392328524891_263095419891_4111264_3351157_n.jpg 29082_396768275945_313727230945_4771498_8231812_a.jpg 2a0ox3.png 30248_390483314891_263095419891_4077186_7493419_n.jpg 30248_390483324891_263095419891_4077187_2861253_n.jpg 30248_390483329891_263095419891_4077188_4446230_n.jpg 30248_390483339891_263095419891_4077190_4313030_n.jpg 336417.jpg 35531_434206930945_313727230945_5745549_2301826_a.jpg 500px-090605-02.jpg 500px-First_Hug.jpg 63512_433437806775_89749451775_5722267_3245450_n.jpg 72069_2740904688.jpg A1.png Armhaha.jpg BeforeIT.jpg Belong2gether.jpg Bigfootcreddie2.jpg Bigsmakeroo.jpg bla.JPG C41.jpg Can_i_bring_myself_to_say_it_by_lemonvron-d30k3vg.jpg Carfred.jpg Carlsfreds.png Carly_and_Freddie_are_confused_about_school.PNG carly_freddie_show_01_012_ret__large.jpg Carlyfreddierr.png Carly's_happy_Freddie_helped.PNG catssdfkm.jpg Crecelebrate.jpg Creddiamhi5s5.jpg Creddie!!!.jpg Creddie!.png Creddie_112.png Creddie_113.png Creddie_114.jpg Creddie_115.jpg Creddie_18.PNG Creddie_19.PNG Creddie_27.JPG Creddie_28_Horses.PNG Creddie_31.jpg Creddie_32.jpg Creddie_41.jpg Creddie_65.png Creddie_89.PNG Creddie_92.PNG Creddie_95.jpg Creddie_97.png Creddie_huggie.jpg Creddie_ipsycho.png Creddie_love.jpg Creddie_shirt.jpg Creddie_shoulder_grab_.jpg Creddie_shoulder_grab_.png Creddie-carly-and-freddie-10068476-300-300.jpg Creddie-carly-and-freddie-10068538-329-329.jpg Creddiechicken.jpg Creddie-Computer-carly-and-freddie.jpg Creddiedancing.jpg Creddiefirstlady.png CreddieForTheEpicWin.jpg Creddiefriends.jpg Creddieihalfoween.jpg Creddielockers.png Creddie-loveey-dovey-carly-and-freddie-13828863-2560-1920.jpg Creddieshot.jpg Creddieside.jpg Creddiesmiles.png Creddietechnology.jpg Creddietellme.png Creddiewaterig1d.jpg CreddieXD.jpg Crednose2.jpg Crreddie.jpg Cupcakes2.jpg Dancehug.jpg Englishcred.jpg even_more_love.PNG explaining_tech_stuff.PNG Freddie_finds_Carly.PNG Freddie_gets_the_girl.PNG Freddie_leads_them_away_from_the_creepers.PNG Freddie_photo_hmmmmmmm.jpg Freddie_Protective.PNG Going_craz.jpg Grr2.jpg Hewantsme.jpg hot_pants.jpg Huggy2.jpg Huggy5.jpg iballs008.jpg icarly.JPG ICarly-4x03-iGet-Pranky-icarly-21402524-1280-720.png icarly-iopen-3.jpg icarly-ipity-nevel-09.jpg Icarlyirock_the_vote7hr.jpg Icarly-s4-33HR.png IChristmasCreddie.jpg IGot_a_hot_room.jpg Iheartarthug.JPG Ihire_an_idiot_pic_2_by_my_nam3iz_n0t_urs-d3506qe.jpg ILost_My_Mind-creddie.jpg Ilost-my-mind-13.jpg IMG_0953.PNG IMG_0954.PNG IMG_0955.PNG IMG_0957.PNG IMG_0959.PNG Import_000136.jpg Import_000140.jpg Import_000141.jpg import_000358.jpg IOARCreddie.png iomgcreddie3.JPG IPsycho-Carly+Freddie.jpg ISAFWShip.png ISams_Mom_.png ISavedYourLife.png IStart_A_Fanwar-Creddie.jpg iWant_More_Viewers.PNG Iwas-a-pageant-girl-1.jpg jealousy_collage.JPG Jimmy_cracked_corn.jpg Look.jpg Lovely.jpg Luvincred.jpg mainimage_freddycarlyarm.jpg More_love.PNG More_mighty_mop_duel.PNG Moredance2.jpg Niranda_2.jpg Normal_007.jpg normal_021ioar.jpg normal_14creddieih.JPG normal_18creddieih.JPG Normal_ihalfoween_05HR.JPG Obviouslylurve.jpg Omigosh.jpg Original_Creddie_Kiss.jpg Picture_232.png Picture_255.png PinkCreddie.jpg pps.jpg Sam_isa_3nd_weel_.jpg Screen_shot_2012-04-16_at_11.17.16_PM.png Studying.jpg Studyingtog.jpg Themoment.jpg tlx86.jpg tumblr_l29n3nFOjt1qa6rbbo1_500.jpg tumblr_l4abm5M5621qbv8hco1_500.png tumblr_l4r4lpC5mq1qzi7mco1_1280.png tumblr_l8ndbi0BMb1qcu2myo1_500.gif Tumblr_lcjsbeZjna1qaf78po1_1280.png Tumblr_lcvqu1gQpf1qbb7qqo1_400.jpg Tumblr_ljga9yD9En1qaf78po1_400.png Tumblr_lmbz3p9LTc1qg64bjo1_500.png Tumblr_lohu35ZQax1qbw56oo1_500.png Tumblr_ly27xntqYy1qesmej.jpg Tumblr_ly27yvFvJ61qesmej.jpg Tumblr_m1arv7j8og1qesmej4.jpg Tumblr_m1babhf6Zz1qjhgnwo1_500.png tumblr_m1edu48cuq1r1pquvo1_500.png tumblr_m1egi21t431qjhgnwo1_500.png Tumblr_m1fzstXFKw1qgqmcu.png Tumblr_m1fztfSuYx1qgqmcu.png Tumblr_m1fztndsg41qgqmcu.png Tumblr_m1g02w0boG1qgqmcu.png tumblr_m1yx4v6xUz1qesmej5.jpg tumblr_m2uc4k5QsM1qa4d6so1_400.jpg Urlineed.jpg Ustog2.jpg Vampire_and_Idiot_Cowgirl.png vlcsnap-00031.png Vlcsnap-00095.png Vlcsnap-00108.png Vlcsnap-00119.png Vlcsnap-00121.png vlcsnap-2011-04-18-23h00m13s230.png vlcsnap-2011-04-18-23h33m57s247.png vlcsnap-2011-04-18-23h40m58s107.png vlcsnap-2011-04-18-23h42m28s235.png vlcsnap-2011-04-18-23h43m15s190.png You're_so_funny,_Freddie.JPG yuckkk.jpg Creddie 127.png Normal 28.jpg Normal 27.jpg Normal 09.jpg Normal 05.jpg Normal 02.jpg ICarly-iPear-Store-Episode-7.png ICarly-iPear-Store-Episode-6.png Tumblr m3yyon67KI1qifknlo1 500.png Carly_and_Freddie_iBattle_Chip.jpg Creddie_iBattle_Chip.jpg Creddie_iBattle_Chip_2.jpg Tumblr m5bsw2xjes1r6tulao8 1280.jpg iCarly.S04E09.iPity.the.Nevel-HD.480p.WEB-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_000012637.jpg iCarly.S04E09.iPity.the.Nevel-HD.480p.WEB-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_000013346.jpg iCarly.S04E09.iPity.the.Nevel-HD.480p.WEB-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_000127127.jpg iCarly.S04E09.iPity.the.Nevel-HD.480p.WEB-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_000109150.jpg iCarly.S04E09.iPity.the.Nevel-HD.480p.WEB-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_000127794.jpg iCarly.S04E09.iPity.the.Nevel-HD.480p.WEB-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_000323782.jpg iCarly.S04E09.iPity.the.Nevel-HD.480p.WEB-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_000325283.jpg iCarly.S04E09.iPity.the.Nevel-HD.480p.WEB-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_000327452.jpg iCarly.S04E09.iPity.the.Nevel-HD.480p.WEB-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_000359651.jpg iCarly.S04E09.iPity.the.Nevel-HD.480p.WEB-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_000447406.jpg iCarly.S04E09.iPity.the.Nevel-HD.480p.WEB-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_000719553.jpg iCarly.S04E09.iPity.the.Nevel-HD.480p.WEB-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_000850392.jpg iCarly.S04E09.iPity.the.Nevel-HD.480p.WEB-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_000893768.jpg iCarly.S04E09.iPity.the.Nevel-HD.480p.WEB-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_001018561.jpg iCarly.S04E09.iPity.the.Nevel-HD.480p.WEB-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_001068694.jpg iCarly.S04E10.iOMG-HD.480p.Web-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_000007423.jpg iCarly.S04E10.iOMG-HD.480p.Web-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_000007758.jpg iCarly.S04E10.iOMG-HD.480p.Web-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_000020562.jpg iCarly.S04E10.iOMG-HD.480p.Web-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_000036078.jpg iCarly.S04E10.iOMG-HD.480p.Web-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_000060312.jpg iCarly.S04E10.iOMG-HD.480p.Web-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_000797029.jpg iCarly.S04E10.iOMG-HD.480p.Web-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_000798363.jpg iCarly.S04E10.iOMG-HD.480p.Web-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_000799197.jpg iCarly.S04E10.iOMG-HD.480p.Web-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_000808290.jpg iCarly.S04E10.iOMG-HD.480p.Web-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_000933710.jpg iCarly.S04E10.iOMG-HD.480p.Web-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_000935379.jpg iCarly.S04E10.iOMG-HD.480p.Web-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_000935546.jpg iCarly.S04E10.iOMG-HD.480p.Web-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_000941051.jpg iCarly.S04E10.iOMG-HD.480p.Web-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_000942386.jpg iCarly.S04E10.iOMG-HD.480p.Web-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_000943721.jpg iCarly.S04E10.iOMG-HD.480p.Web-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_000952063.jpg iCarly.S04E10.iOMG-HD.480p.Web-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_000960906.jpg iCarly.S04E10.iOMG-HD.480p.Web-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_000963575.jpg iCarly.S04E10.iOMG-HD.480p.Web-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_000965076.jpg iCarly.S04E10.iOMG-HD.480p.Web-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_000971916.jpg iCarly.S04E10.iOMG-HD.480p.Web-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_000970415.jpg iCarly.S04E10.iOMG-HD.480p.Web-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_000979883.jpg iCarly.S04E10.iOMG-HD.480p.Web-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_000981301.jpg iCarly.S04E10.iOMG-HD.480p.Web-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_000978048.jpg iCarly.S04E10.iOMG-HD.480p.Web-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_000979382.jpg iCarly.S04E10.iOMG-HD.480p.Web-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_000981844.jpg iCarly.S04E10.iOMG-HD.480p.Web-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_000982803.jpg iCarly.S04E10.iOMG-HD.480p.Web-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_000985556.jpg iCarly.S04E10.iOMG-HD.480p.Web-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_000986223.jpg iCarly.S04E10.iOMG-HD.480p.Web-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_000987391.jpg iCarly.S04E10.iOMG-HD.480p.Web-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_000988559.jpg iCarly.S04E10.iOMG-HD.480p.Web-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_000990728.jpg iCarly.S04E10.iOMG-HD.480p.Web-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_000992563.jpg iCarly.S04E10.iOMG-HD.480p.Web-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_000999904.jpg iCarly.S04E10.iOMG-HD.480p.Web-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_001027558.jpg iCarly.S04E10.iOMG-HD.480p.Web-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_001028225.jpg iCarly.S04E10.iOMG-HD.480p.Web-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_001036566.jpg iCarly.S04E10.iOMG-HD.480p.Web-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_001038402.jpg iCarly.S04E10.iOMG-HD.480p.Web-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_001042906.jpg iCarly.S05E08.iBalls.480p.WEB-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_000373498.jpg iCarly.S05E08.iBalls.480p.WEB-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_000375334.jpg iCarly.S05E10.iToe.Fat.Cakes.480p.WEB-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_000081248.jpg iCarly.S05E10.iToe.Fat.Cakes.480p.WEB-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_000081748.jpg iCarly.S05E10.iToe.Fat.Cakes.480p.WEB-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_000102811.jpg iCarly.S05E10.iToe.Fat.Cakes.480p.WEB-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_000193985.jpg carly_freddie - when it was me.avi_000216520.jpg carly_freddie - when it was me.avi_000227560.jpg carly_freddie - when it was me.avi_000221480.jpg iCarly iSaved Your Life (Extended Version ) HD part 1.flv_000775675.jpg iCarly iSaved Your Life (Extended Version ) HD part 1.flv_000778344.jpg iCarly iSaved Your Life (Extended Version ) HD part 1.flv_000593693.jpg iCarly iSaved Your Life (Extended Version ) HD part 1.flv_000595028.jpg iCarly iSaved Your Life (Extended Version ) HD part 1.flv_000596763.jpg iCarly iSaved Your Life (Extended Version ) HD part 1.flv_000605038.jpg iCarly iSaved Your Life (Extended Version ) HD part 1.flv_000605438.jpg iCarly.S05E10.iToe.Fat.Cakes.480p.WEB-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_000100308.jpg iCarly.S05E10.iToe.Fat.Cakes.480p.WEB-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_000088088.jpg iCarly.S05E10.iToe.Fat.Cakes.480p.WEB-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_000113071.jpg iCarly.S04E09.iPity.the.Nevel-HD.480p.WEB-DL.x264-mSD.mkv_000075242.jpg miranda-cosgrove-and-no-sleep-till-brooklyn-shirt-gallery.jpg ifind-lewberts-lost-love-1.jpg ilj.jpg isyl1.jpg isyl2.jpg isyl3.jpg isyl4.jpg isyl5.jpg isyl6.jpg isyl7.jpg iCarly iSaved Your Life iSmooch.flv_000001835.jpg 009.PNG creddie1234.JPG|link=Creddie 7.png 1251.png 1250.png 1247.png Creddie 4.JPG Slideshow IPilot_-_Carly_and_Freddie.png|In the pilot episode, Carly is given back her water bottle by Freddie, her neighbor and BFF, who is in love with her. C16.png|Freddie brought Carly juice and a bagel. Normal_mcicb24.jpg|Carly and Freddie sit next to each other. C45.jpg|Freddie's dream. 26110_1206043283300_1595213411_30497742_4074095_n.jpg|Carly resting her head on Freddie as he dreams. Nose_Kiss.jpg|Nose kiss from iLike Jake. Hug.jpg|"Be strong Freddie"-Freddie. C41.jpg|Freddie feels being alone in a closet with Carly isn't so bad after all. Shh.jpg|Carly quiets Freddie after they discover Ms.Brigg's secret. C43.jpg|You won't be jealous?"-Freddie 111997803-e02b4d2291dd6740d8c0069bf0c84653_4c0c7cd0-full.jpg|Freddie and Carly in iRue The Day. C47.jpg|Carly pinned Freddie down twice in iPromise Not To Tell. First_Hug.jpg|Carly and Freddie share a hug in iHeart Art. 24086_383776224891_263095419891_3944778_8384707_n.jpg|Freddie and Carly are not happy that Sam missed rehearsal for Jonah. Freddie_and_The_DiVaglio.JPG|Freddie showing off his new laptop to Carly. C56.jpg|The scene where Carly accepts Freddie's invite in iFence. Could be presumed as a date. C34.jpg|Freddie tells Gibby that he is in love with Carly not Shannon. Creddie-Computer-carly-and-freddie.jpg|Carly and Freddie at his computer. C21.jpg|"Hold me tighter."-Freddie ICreddie-Fanart-carly-and-freddie.jpg|In this fan-made image of the episode, Carly is surprised that Freddie could be a "bad" boy. C24.jpg|Freddie wants to tell Carly something, but decides to go inside. S320x240-11.jpeg|Freddie is excited to have Carly in his arms. C19.jpg|The Honeymoon Couple 28928_392328509891_263095419891_4111262_6153355_n.jpg|Carly and Freddie discover Sam is eating the last coconut cream pie. IChristmas_-_Carly_hugs_Freddie.jpg|Freddie smiles as the two share another hug in iChristmas. C94.jpg|Freddie admits to Carly he has never kissed anyone. IGive_Away_A_Car_-_Carly_and_Freddie.jpg|Smiling at each other after winning 'Cupcake Slam.' Side-by-Side-Stripes-carly-and-freddie.jpg|Stripes in iGive Away a Car. C17.png|Carly's reaction to "I love you Carly. Looove you. Lovvve you!" Eek!_Mandy's_Back!.png|Carly and Freddie find out that Mandy bought iCarly in iWant My Website Back. 20670_108584122485708_100000023632939_226133_366671_n.jpg|Freddie and Carly wait to see the video Sam wants to show them. 20670_108584125819041_100000023632939_226134_1562823_n.jpg|Both are disgusted by the video Sam showed them. IDate_A_Bad_Boy_-_Bad_Boy_Freddie.jpg|Freddie tells Carly that he is a bad boy in iDate a Bad Boy. Freddie-2.jpg|"Austria" (in a sweet tone) Correcting_Carly.jpg|Freddie corrects her. Freddie3-2.jpg|Scene where Carly supposedly doesn't know the difference between Austria and Australia. Eyesupdude.jpg|"Eyes up dude."-Carly Picture4ka.png|Freddie pins down Carly after she finds out about the kiss. 00528aa5.jpeg|Carly protects Freddie from being shocked. Aww.jpg|Freddie holds Carly close to him. C104.jpg|Neither notices Sam entering The Groovy Smoothie. Smiling_at_tux.jpg||Carly sees Freddie in a tux and smiles in iCarly Awards. 24926_375326889891_263095419891_3743924_3305728_n.jpg|The shoulder grab. Tumblr_kz9kvwQqBr1qaw8i4o1_500.jpg|Freddie and Carly in their shared dream in iFind Lewbert's Lost Love. 17338_197303724057_191404724057_2650557_4480328_n.jpg|"I do love the land."-Carly H1Qjhl.jpg|"Freddie loves me!"-Carly Isaved-your-life.jpg|Promotion for iSaved Your Life which aired January 18, 2010. 2i1jwpx.png|Carly finds a poster of herself in Freddie's closet, extended version. 30sftqw.png|Carly's reaction to the poster. A_shocked_Freddie.png|Freddie's reaction after his and Carly's first kiss. 57894906.jpg|Carly and Freddie share their first of several kisses. Second_bedroom_kiss.png|Carly asked Freddie if he wanted to kiss again and he says sure. They kiss some more before Mrs. Benson arrives. Makeout.png|Freddie and Carly kiss for 34 minutes until Mrs. Benson arrives. 2dbtitd.png|Carly kisses Freddie in front of an interested girl. N1dpwh.png|Carly and Freddie continue to kiss passionately until the interested girl leaves. Creddie_Kiss_2.png|Carly and Freddie kiss goodbye in the school hallway. Studio_Kiss.png|Carly tells Freddie his tech talk is cute and they're an item. Then she kisses him. Studio_Kiss_2.png|Carly asks Freddie if he wants to kiss or work on the website. Isaved-your-life_-_talk.jpg|Carly and Freddie have a talk. Kiss_on_cheek.png|Carly kisses Freddie on the cheek goodnight. Normal_cap042.jpg|Freddie and Carly learn Sam's secret. Normal_cap044.jpg|Carly shows concern for Freddie and his injured eye in iWas A Pageant Girl. 26947_333927586754_53523601754_4107835_7776282_n.jpg|Freddie loving the fact that he is in close quarters with Carly. Shrug.jpg|Freddie and Carly work together to fix Ginger Fox's music career. 89741155-04a4b6eecfa51e42871fc9b9b5.jpg|iKiss blooper from iBloop. Wewe.jpg|Freddie and Carly share a glance after learning the news of Sam being in jail in iWon't Cancel The Show. 106hdm0.jpg|Carly and Freddie in their 80's costumes. Nt4q8.jpg|Freddie and Carly turning to each other for comfort in iBelieve in Bigfoot. 2dqu2kp.jpg|Freddie and Carly have to dance with other people. 2vi36o6.jpg|Are you serious?"~Freddie SpacePopsicles.jpg|Popsicle couple. 69024_1920452427.jpg|Space couple with Sam. c78.jpg|iFix a Popstar. 58818464.jpg|Tongue. 22572_263972949891_263095419891_3374466_379101_n.jpg|Credits of iCook. 73859_1163521041.jpg|iFight Shelby Marx. 75378_3862039107.jpg|Grr. vsnls2.png|Cupcakes are Creddie food. 57598923.jpg|Cupcake Love. 58130096.jpg|Freddie and Carly caught by Mrs. Benson. 58301308.jpg|Carly is jealous. 57599147.jpg|iSaved Your Life. import_000450.jpg|Stopping Spencer. 16346656.jpg|iBelieve in Bigfoot. 21988251.jpg|"She can kick me in the face anyday." 21986062.jpg|During Shelby/Carly fight scene. 64659022-a7144a5a223e39b9c5030b66b370ae5c_4b735cc0-scaled.jpg|Carly helping Freddie to his bed. import_000651.jpg|Real Freddie wants fake Freddie to go home. import_000034.jpg|Valentine's e-card # 1. import_000031.jpg|Valentine's e-card # 2. import_000033.jpg|Valentine's e-card # 3. import_000032.jpg|Valentine's e-card # 4. S320x240-2.jpeg|Freddie is often seen doing this. S320x240-5.jpeg|Carly and Freddie don't care about personal space. 0002rt0x.jpeg|The two often study alone together. S320x240.jpeg|Carly stood by Freddie in iKiss. Iwa6.jpg|"The password should still be Sam loves ham." tumblr_kytx4v1qL21qaf78po1_500.jpg|"Nice pjs."~Freddie crfed2.png|Freddie leaning close to Carly in "iCook."|link=ICook CREDDIE.png|Freddie and Carly dressed in costumes in iBelieve in Bigfoot. 72195_2307170571.jpg|Freddie and Carly are shocked at how many guys want to take her to the dance. 400px-Kl.jpg|Carly and Freddie after "Bigfoot" appears. 180px-Jh.jpg 15307_391451805945_313727230945_4648665_6541642_n.jpg 180px-Giu.jpg 180px-Bf.jpg 180px-Jhn.jpg|"I got those for Christmas."~Freddie 180px-Nhjp.jpg|Carly laughing at one of Freddie's jokes. 180px-Sekfo.jpg|"Those squirrels are not wrestling."~Freddie IC 300x250.jpg|iTunes ad for iCarly. 1268319877394_f.jpg|iHave My Principals. import_000357.jpg|iStakeOut IMG 0959.PNG IMG 0957.PNG IMG 0955.PNG IMG 0954.PNG IMG 0953.PNG Iheartarthug.JPG Freddie's New Pants.png Category:Shipping Galleries Category:Galleries Category:Photos Category:Images of Carly Shay Category:Images of Freddie Benson Category:Pairings Category:Images Category:Carly's Dates/Crushes Category:Freddie's Dates/Crushes